vidliifandomcom-20200214-history
WeirdAsCrapVideos
WACV (formerly WeirdAsCrapVideos and real name Travis Brannan) is a VidLii user who does a wide variety of videos from Commentaries to Shitposts and everything in-between. Before Video Making Travis was born on August 8th, 1999 and watched all kinds of cartoons and movies growing up. In the early 2000s, his dad bought a PlayStation 2 that was originally for him then his dad gave him it and had it until 2010. This PlayStation 2 was Travis's first love. Travis was a early user of YouTube because kids at his school told him about it and he was interested. His first channel that he watched religiously was Benthelooney. Because of Ben's influence on Travis's life, he started making rant videos in his style that to this very day never uploaded anywhere. In 2012, Travis's pride and joy returned to him when his parents got a used PlayStation 2 at GameStop for $50 for his birthday. YouTube Career 2015-2017 Even though Travis had a YouTube channel before this one, he abandon it and never found it again. His new channel was a channel with a childhood friend of his, James. Better known as Jakearoo3009 on YouTube. James and Travis started the rather short-lived channel, T&J on Thanksgiving 2015. On this channel, while James did Smash Bros. videos and other videos on 3DS games, Travis did rants and reviews and other random crap. In 2016, James stopped uploading to T&J and one year later, Travis stopped uploading to T&J after a live-stream with people on Discord from MikeJEHMSZ's server. Mentions/Collab Videos In 2016, the YouTube channel, Bin's Toy Bin mentioned Travis by name after asking to be mentioned two videos prior thanks to them asking for people's names to shout-out. In 2017, after Travis reached out to MikeJEHMSZ to talk to him, Mike asked him to be a guest on the 27th Vlog Update episode. Also in 2017, Mike asked him and others to provide voices for a special project that is a parody of Spider-Man/Elsa videos using the now defunct game Disney Infinity. Again in 2017, Mike asked him to not just be apart of the 30th Update special but also the Vlog Update series finale which is episode 37. But also to be apart of Mike's very vulgar series, "The AfterParty" where Mike talks to Travis, Chalkmeister, MoonZow and others. VidLii Career November 19, 2017-2019 After he talked to VidLii user and co-owner of Nick Relics, that squid guy, Travis signed up for VidLii as WeirdAsCrapVideos where he uploads VidLii Poops, gameplay, commentaries and other random crap. Via the official VidLii Discord, Travis has met and worked with various VidLii users like CraftingLord21, TCT101, Mario Walker, Fleeto, KnotSnappy, AM, RedExec among others. Travis was going to Collab with CraftingLord21 to do a commentary video on currently and wrongly banned VidLii user and VidBytez creator Trigex for treating Noah and other wrongly. But, after CraftingLord hosted a LiiCast with TCT101, Travis and Trigex, Travis and CraftingLord's opinions changed on Trigex and the planned video on him was scrapped. But, that idea seemed to have set the stepping stones set up for what would eventually become the collab channel set up by CraftingLord21 and also ran by TCT101 and Travis called TeeHeeHub. Which launched on January 1st, 2018. He also did a video with Meta64 and fellow TeeHeeHub member The Canadian Toast. Before TeeHeeHub was launched, Travis asked CraftingLord21 if he could be on Funtimes, which has the members of AM, azoko, Spiderfan, NoGram and CraftingLord21, but that plan was scrapped also as CraftingLord asked him to join TeeHeeHub and he accepted. Travis has also been involved with Mario Walker/Poetickid96's YouTube podcasts with fellow VidLii users like KnotSnappy, The Canadian Toast, Awesome Insanity Surfers, Noah/Ghost/Pivot2parodies/NoahProductions, Meta64, CraftingLord21, AM, NoGram/Fleeto, Toasty, AllanBuzzy, AustintheSuperb, Spiderfan and azoko among others. On January 9, 2018, he, Malicious, HeXaGlider, loops, The Canadian Toast and later Trigex and mangomaster started the Best Buddies Podcast. As of February 16, 2018, Travis is no longer apart of The Best Buddies Podcast due to backlash against his tangets and topics that only he cared about. He was banned after Ali and him got into it on TCT's most recent video and also because CL21's IP was on his channel after the former got banned even though CL21 did nothing but put the background and logo on the channel many months back. Thanks to the new admin, AM and only other mod Formidable, Travis came back to VidLii and has been on ever sense! Travis is considering moving to Vanillo full time. JReviews Rant Controversy On January 25, 2018, a future rant on CraftingLord21's channel was recorded called "The JReviews Rant" which futured Travis, AM, Noah, TCT101 and JC along with CraftingLord21. Once the video was finally uploaded on Feburary 8, 2018, the video at first got positivity. Then the next day after JReviews, DarkScythe and HeXaGlider made their responses, Travis, the TCT and then CraftingLord21 himself all responded with apologies with CraftingLord21 and TCT making apology videos follow by Travis, who is making his. Edray unsubbed from CL21 and the news of how CL21 treated Geeky, JC and AM came out to even more negative backlash. CL21 deleted the video and TCT blacked out his channel and left four bulletins behind. The posibility of his return is not certain, to many people's sadness. Travis will also take a roughly week long hiatus to get his head on straight and reflect on this mistake as CL21 put HeXa's video in his tabs as a reminder to never do a video like this one ever again. On February 9, 2018, TCT101 deleted his channel and blocked almost every VidLii user on Twitter. TeeHeeHUB lost a member and the VidLii community lost a great creator. TCT returmed to VidLii and TeeHeeHub. Category:VidLii users in the United States